Arc's Conundrum
by ShyBridge
Summary: Jaune was never one to impress the ladies... he still isn't honestly, but today; yes in ONE day he's about to getting into a hell of a, well... Conundrum with the females of Remnant. May we all wish him the best of luck and Survival with Professor Aoi by his side all the way.
1. Chapter 1-Why is this happening to me?

**Author's Note-** **Howdy hey all! Welcome back to my newest long-term Fanfiction, Called Arc's Conundrum, I hope you enjoy this Fic that involves many characters, mainly Jaune, team RWBY and JNPR, and my OC Professor Aoi. He's an interesting fellow, I hope to keep this as a running story but only time will tell, I also wanted to point out real fast that I'll try my best to keep a schedule for this fic unlike Introverted which was all over the place hopefully once of twice a week a new chapter will come out on Thursday's since this will be released on a Thursday, But anywho I hope you all enjoy. I do not own anything RWBY all rights go to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**

* * *

Jaune Arc has never been good with the ladies at Beacon, but today… today was a much different story for the blonde dunce of Beacon. Gunning it out of Professor Aoi's room and getting to the rooftops as fast as he could was just the start of his day. After feeling that he was in the clear, he gave out a sigh of relief being away from what had happened. But moments later, after taking a little rest, he heard a very flirtatious voice come from behind him. "Hello there, Jaune." Jaune tensed up as he turned to face Ruby, her hand on hip and Crescent Rose mounted on her shoulder, a very flirty grin on her face.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ruby spoke sexually, walking toward the tensed boy. **(Keep in mind she's 15, he's 17)**

"Oh ha-ha," Jaune rubbed the back of his head as he spoke. "Around."

 **(Even when you are in danger you still aren't good with the ladies? You need help.)**

"Jaune? You're on the roof of the school." Ruby pulled in close, her beautiful silver eyes gazing into his own blues as she liked her lips. Moments later she came in for a kiss before a blockade of ice came between the two.

"Ruby, what in the world are you doing?" asked Weiss. "I've already told you he's _mine!_ He's the one who actually _liked_ me first." She firmly gripped Jaune's arm, squeezing it to the point of suffocation.

"Oh please, _Ice Queen_ ," Ruby rolling her eyes, " _he_ was the first friend I ever made at Beacon, he obviously loves _me_ more. And _you_ turned him down _all_ the time, so why do you think he loves you _now_?"

The heiress and the adorable red-hooded girl began to argue and began to wield their weapons. It had become increasingly assuring for Jaune to jump off the roof. **(Because, you know, that's what I do when two girls are fighting over me.)** Jaune couldn't figure out what in the world he did wrong. It had been a rough day for him so far, he hoped it wouldn't get worse, _why is this happening to me?_ Jaune thought to himself.

Earlier that day, it seemed to be a normal one; Jaune had woke up earlier then his alarm. He thought that this was going to be a wonderful day, so he decided to head to the locker room to take a shower since no one usually used them that much and treated himself to a refreshing warm shower. Once he had gotten back to his room the rest of team JNPR were ready to start their day as well. Today was the day of their Semblance test for Aura training, it was a very important test for each student to see what they were capable of. The test is for the students to learn and master a new ability that they could use alongside their existing Semblance they already had. Of course, Ren, being very intellectual, had no trouble learning a new ability that was very beneficial. Basically, he had learned how to create a light shield that could protect him while in battle, however, he could only use it for a small portion of time until it needed to recharge. Nora learned the ability to further channel her existing ability to absorb electricity to channel it to make a shockwave blast that would both blind and momentarily paralyze the combatant. It was like a taser, but much cooler. Pyrrha learned how to essentially stop projectiles from hitting her. Even though it wasn't much of a new semblance ability, it was something that could save her life and that of others.

Jaune, on the other hand, wasn't the greatest student in the class but was doing the best he could because he truly enjoyed it. So being the bright person he was, he decided to learn the ability to heal. Jaune, knowing that he still isn't the greatest fighter, knew that he could be a decent healer, and he learned that focusing his Aura and 'releasing' it as white orbs flying out to seek his teammates to either heal them from their wounds or regenerate their Aura levels faster than having it happen naturally. He tested it with his team on many occasions during workouts since they worked fairly hard, and it worked beautifully. The only thing he hadn't done was use it on multiple people at the same time, but Jaune thought it would be alright.

Aura Training was one of the few classes both team JNPR and RWBY had together, so it was good to have friends around when demonstrating so that Jaune wouldn't be nervous. They took their seats and began to watch each student's ability in action. There had also been a few students from the other kingdoms there to observe, like Team SSSN.

As you may have guessed most students' abilities were quite the sight to see; Ruby's was supposed to be a stealth-esque ability allowing her to almost become invisible, but instead it created a huge rose petal cloud around the room. Once the cloud had cleared, Ruby's face was crimson red, practically making her invisible under her cloak, and she tapped her index fingers together. "S-sorry Professors."

"Ha-ha, no worries, Miss Rose… you did fine. We all make mistakes. You could say it was some sort of smoke screen to tactically retreat from your enemies?" Professor Aoi was always a very laid-back teacher and was loved by many of the students because of how caring and easy he was to talk to.

"Oh!" Ruby exclaimed, "It was a smoke screen yeah! It'll help us get out of a situation if we're surrounded."

"Thank you, Miss Rose," Professor Goodwitch intoned rather impatiently; she had come down to assist Professor Aoi in the grading of the students.

After a few more students presented their new found abilities, it was Jaune's turn; he strode to the table and smiled at Professor Aoi. "Ok, Mr. Arc," Aoi began, "show us what you got."

Jaune nodded and began clearing his throat. "Today I will be showing you that I have learned how to focus my Aura to release orbs that will heal any teammate around me." Jaune then began to focus his Aura, attempting to focus it enough to have it release it to everyone in the class.

But something was a bit off. When practicing the ability before, he hadn't had any difficulty in focusing his Aura. For some reason, it was taking much more effort. His eyes still closed, he lifted his eyebrow in confusion. He shrugged it off and continued to focus his Aura but failed to notice a white Aura ball growing in size by the second. Before Jaune could realize what was happening, he opened his eyes and the orb more or less released a magnificent amount of light in the room, blowing up in Jaune's face and launching the Knight across the room.

It took a bit for everyone to readjust to the light in the room, and both Professors raised a brow at the boy sitting against the wall. "Mr. Arc, was that supposed to happen?" Goodwitch asked.

"I-I uh, yes? I mean did you get healed a bit at least?" Jaune spoke grinning and rubbing the back of his neck, looking in front of himself, now he saw team RWBY all standing in front of him to see if he was ok.

Ruby giggled and placed a hand out for him to grab, "Nice job Jaune."

Jaune rolled his eyes and took the hooded girl's hand, "Oh ha-ha Ruby, at least I didn't make a gigantic rose screen." Jaune spoke jokingly. But something felt a bit… off, it felt like Ruby wasn't helping him up rather holding his hand. Jaune looked at the soft hand of girl for a minute then looked up slowly at her, who was still grinning but had this look of… Lust and…. Thirst on her face.

"Mmmmhmm…" Ruby grinned at the boy looking down at him, "You know Jaune your hand is REALLY soft, I like it. _A lot._ " Moments later Ruby jumps onto Jaune's lap and looks at him, she leaned down licking her lips while they got closer and closer to Jaune's.

Jaune began to freeze his brain just switched off at what the younger girl was doing getting increasingly closer and closer to him. He didn't know what to do or think. "Oh, Jaune, do you have a mini sword in your pants?" Ruby asked giggling a bit. _W-what is going on?! W-why is Ruby acting like this?! Why a-am I liking this a bit?! Wait! No damn she's 15! But maybe it isn't illegal? My sword isn't mini at all! Wait No! Bad Jaune! Bad Jaune!_ **(Poor Jaune, me and every fan boy's reaction…)**

Before Ruby was able to 'enlighten' him Yang grabbed her sister by the hood and lifted her up off of Jaune, "Whoa there sis calm down I don't think he's ready for that." Yang spoke as she placed Ruby back onto her feet, allowing Jaune to stand.

Jaune gave out a huge sigh of relief and his brain turned back on. "Thanks, Y..." before he was able to finish Yang grabbed him and placed him on his shoulder and placed her hand on his nice bum, firmly. _What in WRITER'S NAME IS HAPPENING!_ Jaune thought. **(Sorry, not sorry man.)**

"How dare you! Put my man down this instant!" Weiss shouted pointing and glaring at her teammate. "I will not stand for this!"

"Psh why do _you_ care Snow Angel?" Yang questioned with a mocking grin, "I thought you didn't _like_ the dolt?"

Jaune was staring at the girls still on Yang's shoulder, he was very confused at what was happening, and couldn't tell what feelings he had. Shock was a big one, some horror, and well a more then a normal bit of arousal. But most importantly he was very very confused.

While he was in his own world Weiss and Yang were still arguing, "You're right, I don't _like_ him." Weiss crossing her arms.

With hearing that Jaune gave out a sigh of relief that someone was acting normal in this situation. _Oh, thank you, Writer…_ Jaune thought.

He spoke too soon, "I _love_ him!" Weiss shouted, now grabbing him off of Yang's shoulder placing him on her own. "And of course I won't let any of you _hussies_ have him." She had a firm grip on his bottom as well. Neptune who had been watching like many other students, and hearing what Weiss said made his Jaw drop onto the floor he then slammed his fist against the table and glared at Jaune with a burning hatred. **(Oh please Neptune I'm _glad_ Weiss doesn't like you.)**

Jaune was hoping that this was somehow just a horrific dream he was having and that at any moment he would be knocked out of his trance and wake up in his bed. Or even if it hadn't been a dream it was just some sick prank the girls were pulling on him. Or he was died, either option was fine for the boy.

Blake had finally decided to step in and pried Jaune from Weiss's shoulder and placed him on his feet. Now raising an eyebrow and shaking her head at her teammates. "Girls, you're all talking nonsense Jaune isn't some sort of toy _everyone_ wants to play with. He's a person, and we have to treat him like one."

Jaune's mind was cheering that the Faunus was putting her teammates in their places and helping him from having all his blood flow to his head, he was glad she was able to help him, he should really suppress these thoughts.

Without Jaune knowing Blake crept up behind and slowly wrapped her arms around Jaune's torso. Now placing her chin on the boy's shoulder and purring a bit, "Besides ladies, he's _my_ play toy…. _Meow_."

Sun practically pasted out on the floor, but Neptune caught him to fan him off, "We're gonna kill him." Sun whispered to Neptune who nodded in agreement.

Jaune began to shiver now not from being cold but from the fact that all of team RWBY now wanted him for some reason and he couldn't make sense of anything anymore. In his mind Aura wasn't Aura anymore as far as he knew, he had become wide-eyed and practically frozen in time.

"Hey!" Nora shouted pulling out Magnhild glaring at the girls fighting over Jaune, "He's _MY_ teammate so _I have_ first dibs!"

Ren went wide eyed and turned to Nora with pure confusion and shock slapped on his face. Before giving the biggest death stare of all time. "Jaune?" **(Woah Ren? Are you saying you like Nora?)**

"I-I don't know what's going on!" Jaune mustered waving his hands violently.

"That's _enough_!" Pyrrha had come up behind where Weiss, Yang, and Ruby were standing and gave a dark stare at Blake with her glowing Vivid green eyes, which made the Faunus back off. "You're _all_ making fools of yourselves."

Jaune gave himself a bit of hope that Pyrrha was normal and could somehow save him from what was going on… This is why he doesn't believe in hope anymore.

"I am Jaune's _wife_ , his best friend, and his teammate!" She then turned to the boy and began to blush into crimson gold, and grinned at him.

"I um-wait w-what was that first thing you said…..?" Jaune looked at his teammate in horror. _Wife… Writer why?!_ Jaune thought. **(Open your eyes Jaune.)**

"His what?!" The rest of the women in the class shouted making the school rumble.

Professor Aoi was still there with Professor Goodwitch, he was laughing a bit at the boy's struggle not because he was mean, it was just that he was a mentor to Jaune and he thought it was a bit amusing seeing the kid like this.

"I don't see a ring on his finger or yours Pyrrha?" Yang pointed at Jaune's hand.

"Yeah!" Ruby shouted crossing her arms adorably. Even when she has the lust for Jaune she just can't help being adorable. "Plus you didn't have a wedding so you two can't be married."

"And if you did why weren't _we_ invited?" Nora added.

"We are married in our hearts, isn't that right Jaune?" Pyrrha spoke giving Jaune a heart melting smile placing her hand over his heart and kissing his neck lustfully.

"I..um..I..w-well." Jaune began to look around to see if there was any hope of someone saving him from what was going to happen next, hoping that God Writer would pull out a camera and create this as a huge on-going prank. Now one plus one equaled thirty million. **(I'm gonna let you have you "Fun" Jaune** **J** **)**

Suddenly all of the girls were pushed back by a blast that could come from only one person. "Girls _please_ , enough." Professor Goodwitch walked forward to stand in between Jaune and the other females wanting Jaune. "Your minds are obviously tapered and ill."

Jaune began to blink rapidly hoping that Goodwitch would continue to scowl at the girls to make them stop and fix what was happening.

"It seems pretty clear that Mr. Arc would enjoy a more….. Mature woman." She twirled around and sauntered over to where Jaune was with a hungry grin. "Isn't that right?" Raising a brow.

Jaune's mind just went blank, he opened his mouth to say something,

"I need an adult!" Jaune screeched.

"I am an adult," Goodwitch said softly.

"Meep," Jaune then decided to dash over to the stairs of the room. Sprinting towards the door to make his escape to the roof, or just get a head start to get out of Beacon to let everything settle a bit.

Now we are back to the present.

Jaune heard a number of explosions going off in the room he had gunned out of, assuming now that a fight had broken out. The voices of desiring women yelling the phrase 'he's mine' or 'you can't have him' were heard clearly as Jaune ran for his life.

"What is going on!" he shouted fluttering his arms as he ran like a madman.

Back in the room as all the women and the rest of the men ran out to fight each other and find Jaune, Professor Aoi was still in the room.

"Oh boy, Mr. Arc has no idea what he has gotten himself into." he spoke shaking his head a bit.

"Why does this happen every time we take these test? I should really talk to Oz about changing this test." speaking to no one.

"His day is going to get much worse I hope he knows that, oh well I didn't want to grade anyway."


	2. Chapter 2-The End Of Jaune Arc

Jaune had never been one to back down to anything, but this was not someone he was standing for, he was standing against a bunch of armed women who wanted his body to do lewd things to him, and you know how lewd works. Jaune didn't really have any form of game play but running was just an instinct at the moment, _maybe I should call the police? Or or get help from dad! No no the police will probably get killed too and well, dad's… dad… ugh what am I going to do._ Jaune thought to himself. Jaune decided the best form of action would be to hide in his room and possibly stay dormant in there until everything dies down. As Jaune got to his room he was panting viscously and slammed his door shut, "Alright, alright, what am I going to do now, what am I going to do now, why do the girls want me so bad? What did I do? Ugh! Why is this happening to me…" Jaune spoke swiftly to himself.

Jaune laid down on the ground for a solid 5 minutes thinking of his next plan of action before there was a knock on the door, a VERY hard knock on the door, Jaune just looked frightened at the door knowing he'll die soon, after sitting in silence for the next minute voices came from the door, "Ohhh Jauneeeee? Are you there sweetheart?" Ruby said from behind the door, "Come on out Jaune!" Yang yelled with the voices of the rest of team RWBY and JNPR at the door. Jaune didn't know what to do next, he looked at the window and looked at the door, "Jaune isn't here right now, it's-it's housekeeping!" Jaune said in the incredibly worse female voice ever. There was a silence between Jaune and the door which seemed to last forever.

"You're kidding me right?" Pyrrha said from behind the door, "Yang, smash it now."

"Meep," was the only think that could come out of Jaune's mouth.

The door had been blasted open, the girls came flooding in weapons drawn ready for Jaune, they surrounded him but left his back side exposed for some reason.

"So Jaune you have nowhere to run, what are you going to do now?" Weiss spoke.

"All we want to do is BOOP you Jaune!" Nora announced.

"Yeah!" Spoke all the girls in unison.

"BUT WHY!?" Jaune yelled.

Completely out of nowhere what seemed to be a flash bang was thrown into the room, and once it blew up…. It wasn't actually a flash bang, instead it was a sign that popped out right in front of Jaune that read, 'Shield your eyes and get ready to jump out of the window.' After Jaune read it and all the girls were confused another flash bang flew into the room, and it became time for Jaune to jump out the window, the flash bang had just went off.

"AWHH!" Shouted all the girls.

Jaune had then busted out the window and went to land, back in the room the girls were all trying to gain back their vision, while Aoi was running away from the dorm room to find Jaune once more. _Okay okay, I really need to find someone who could help me, I'm pretty sure Aoi can help me but I don't know where to find him… maybe I can find Oz ugh I need to find someone._ Jaune thought to himself.

Meanwhile Ozpin was up in his tower watching all of the carnage from his computer screen. **(Hm Oz shouldn't you be helping?)** He had been taking the sip of his coffee giggling a bit at his student's misfortune, sometime later the elevator opened with a panting Aoi at the feet of the table.

"Hello Aoi, how are you?" Ozpin asked taking another sip of his coffee.

"O-Oz... we…. we REALLY need to make a new test for the students…" Aoi mustered.

"Hm good point, but this is quite the interesting predicament for Mr. Arc, I find it a bit amusing."

"Oz, he's a good kid, he doesn't need to die."

"Hm," Ozpin took a sip of his bottomless cup of coffee, "I believe you're right."

"What should we do now to save him?"

"We shall grab Mr. Arc and make our way to the Airships and continue to the city to find a place to hide until the fighting dies down."

"Or until the girls destroy the whole kingdom….. let's go!"

Both Ozpin and Aoi started for the elevator to search for the boy they stood in the elevator in silence for a bit before Oz spoke, "So what did Mr. Arc do this time Aoi?"

Aoi sighed heavily, "Well, it seems as if Jaune's new semblance ability was supposed to heal his teammates if their Aura was low, but he stated he hadn't done it on a large group before, and well the rest is history."

"Hm, I see, I see, have you figured out what we must do to reverse this…. Ordeal?"

"No I haven't Oz, I've been too busy saving Jaune."

"Alright then, we'll wing it."

"Wing it? Oz you're supposed to know everything."

"I'm no mastermind when it comes to Jaune's lady problems Aoi, that's for you to figure out, you are his mentor after all."

Aoi gave his friend an annoyed look but knew he was right, the elevator had finally made it to the bottom, but once the doors opened to two men were met with hundreds of weapon welding, angry, Jaune thirsty women.

"Oh….. H-hello ladies…" Ozpin muster, "What seems to be the issue?"

The women hadn't said a word and just pointed at professor Aoi. Aoi then turned to whisper into Oz's ear, "Yeah… Um I prevented them from getting Jaune in his dorm…. I think they knew it was me…"

"I see." Ozpin replied, Oz then looked back towards the women and took a sip of his coffee, he then frantically pressed all of the buttons on the elevator and it began to shot straight back up to the top.

"Oh my Writer thank you Oz." Aoi relived.

"We'll just jump out the window."

After Jaune had swiftly leaped out of many windows today he was running for his life to find Professor Aoi or really any male. While he was running he heard the sound of raging gunfire and swords clashing all around him like it was the Great War, but only involved the destruction of Jaune. He had made his way to the closest tree he could find and began to climb to the top to survey the surrounding area. _Hm… I seem to be in the clear…_ Moments later a figure had jumped down from the tree and grabbed the boy and before he could react the figure had him in their hands.

"Oh Writer!" Jaune screeched.

"Shhh don't worry, you're mine." Spoke a dark haired women in a dark red robe of sorts with fiery eyes.

"….. u-umm…. W-who are you?!" Jaune mustered.

"I'm your Goddess, Cinder, and _you're_ going to be all mine, and _no one_ will take you from me." Cinder spoke.

"Meep…. HELP!" Jaune screeched.

Meanwhile Aoi and Ozpin had just made it to the courtyard statute and heard the screech nearby. "Hm… I hear a disturbance in the force!?" Ozpin spoke.

"….N-no Oz it's just Jaune…. in that tree…. With this weird flaming girl…." Aoi stated.

"Oh…. Well shall we get him?" Ozpin asked.

"Y-you can fight her this time." Aoi replied.

Both Aoi and Ozpin began sprinting to the tree prepared to fight this flaming lady, at the same time Cinder and Jaune spotted them, Cinder decided it was best to fight them off she grabbed Jaune and brought him to the bottom of the tree with her, "M-ma'am please, I can't do this!" Jaune pleaded.

"You're mine now Jaune don't worry." Cinder replied.

"Give it up flame girl!" Aoi shouted. "You're outnumbered two to one!"

Cinder had just stared at the two men with angry and annoyance in her fiery eyes, "She was right about you two, such arrogance, trying to stand in the way of me and my husband."

Aoi couldn't help but faceplam, "Why does everyone think he's their husband?"

"Aoi," Ozpin began, "This is my fight, get Jaune and get to the airships, I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure?" Aoi asked.

"Yes."

The group had stood in silence for a minute as a tumbleweed pasted by. _The hell that come from?_ Jaune thought, as the silence continued it had finally be broken by the sound of a tremendous explosion nearby, as the group shielded their eyes from the blast the rest of the women of Beacon flooded the area and surrounded the group.

Only one spoke valiantly out of the women, "None of _you_ will be taking _our_ Jaune!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

" _Our?!_ " Aoi returned.

"Yes Professor, we have all come to the agreement that we _will_ share _our_ Knight." Ruby stated.

"Oh come on!" Jaune shouted.

"Aoi, it's time for you to get him and leave." Ozpin whispered.

"Right," Moments later Aoi dropped a flash bang and swiftly grabbed the young knight and began to cut through the trees on his way to the airships leaving Ozpin with the women. As the women regained their vision Ozpin had placed himself on top of the tree Jaune was originally in.

The women all gave animalistic growls at their headmaster, "Give it up ladies! I have the high ground!"

"NEVER!" all of the women shouted in unison.

"Then you'll all get detention once this is over."

The girls then began to charge at their headmaster in full force with Ozpin ready to make his move.

As Jaune and Aoi were running away from the terror they heard the sounds of multiple explosions like nukes going off second after second, "Aoi?" Jaune asked.

"Yes Jaune?"

"I-is Ozpin going to be fine?"

Aoi looked at his student with an unsure face, "I…. hopefully, he's strong." Aoi stated, moments later once they made it to one of the airships another explosion had gone off and the duo heard someone screaming, coming from the sky, they began to look up towards the sky and saw a figure coming straight towards them.

Before Jaune was able to react the figure landed right on top of him creating a hole in the ground. Aoi had just stood there speechless at what has been happening today but wasn't surprised anymore.

"Owh…." Jaune began. "W-what hit me?"

"H-hello there gentlemen…" Ozpin mustered in pain.

Aoi grabbed both of the men and helped them to their feet, "Are you alright Oz, I seemed like a hard fall?"

"Well I did land on Mr. Arc so that softened the fall." Ozpin said.

"Yeah….. You're welcome Professor." Jaune spoke.

The group had a bit of a laugh at the situation that had just happened, but that laughter was cut short as the men began hearing the marching footsteps and chanting of the women. "We want Jaune, We want Jaune, Jaune is ours, Jaune's our love."

"Time we left!" Aoi said from the cockpit as the ship was being hit by gunfire. The airship began its journey and Aoi was trying his best to avoid the shots raining hell on them. Moments later the airship got out of the blast zone and the three men were off. Jaune was staring at Beacon and gave out a sigh for that he was safe for now.

"These women work really fast when it comes to organizing." Spoke Aoi who was still in the cockpit speaking through the PA.

Jaune sighed once more, "So, Ozpin, are we able to reverse whatever I did?"

"I'm afraid me and Aoi need time to think of what exactly we can do, it would be much easier with the staffs help, but Glynda is with the others, and the others are busy. So it seems we're on our own, to Vale!"

* * *

 **Author's Note-** **Howdy hey all! this fic has influence from another writer by the name of** **kingxana0 and his story is called Jaune's bad day, the underline theme is similar but the overall conflict and events to happen will be different, I suggest you take a look at his work it's quite beautiful especially "A Lonley Duet is an Oxymoron".** **a new chapter will come out on Thursday's. I hope you all enjoy. I do not own anything RWBY all rights go to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.**


	3. Chapter 3-Arc's Defense Force

As the ship docked in Vale the three men began their sprint to find somewhere to lay low for a while, Aoi suggested that they met up with an old friend of his, they made their way to Dust Till Dawn and opened the door to be greeted by the shopkeeper.

"Awh hello there, welcome to Dust Till Da-… wait Aoi?! Hello my friend! It's good to see you again!" Spoke shop keep.

"Hey Keep! It's been a long time old friend." Aoi spoke breathing heavily.

"What would you like son?" Keep asked.

"I…. I would like to call that favor finally."

"Awh…. I was wondering when you'd ask." Spoke Keep, moments later he pressed a button underneath the counter and all of the windows were covered along with a flashing red light flickering. "So what do you need?"

"Well, firstly I'd like to introduce you to my partners, this is Ozpin my employer," Keep looks towards Oz as he waves, "And this is one of my students, Jaune Arc."

"Nice to meet you sir." Jaune spoke.

"Hello there." Keep said.

"So now, Keep I need you to keep us safe for a while until we figure out what we need to do to stop the women." Aoi spoke.

"Stop the women? What do you mean?" Keep perplexed.

"W-well you see, we had this test in class and Mr. Arc here decided to find a new ability to heal his teammates on the battlefield, but the catch was that he hadn't done it on more than three other people, and once he tried to demonstrate, it well…. Made all the girls thirsty for him." Aoi explained.

"I see... Well, do you all at least have your weapons?" Keep asked.

Aoi and Ozpin both nodded while Jaune looked to both of his sides looking for his sword. "Um….. I-I don't have mine…." Jaune mustered.

"Where is it at?" Keep asked.

"I think I may have dropped it while we were running….. Or when I jumped out of multiple windows, I'm not sure." Jaune replied.

"Hm….. I see, well let me see if I have anything you can defend yourself with." Keep began shuffling through a box on the floor looking for something, "What do you prefer?"

"Um…. Sword and shield."

"Hm…." Keep began throwing tons of different weapons onto the floor, everything from rifles, bows, knifes, spears, axes, you name it. It seemed to be a never ending box, he must've been at this for hours _I thought this guy owned a dust store not a gun store…_ Jaune thought.

Eventually Keep was able to find what he needed, "Awh ha! Well Mr. Arc I couldn't find a sword but I do have this broomstick," Keep tosses the stick towards the boy, "Hm, I also don't have a shield….. But you can use this." Keep then throws a garbage can lid at the boy who catches it as well.

"Y-you're kidding right?" Jaune asked.

"Sorry son, you said you're good with sword and board, I don't think you're quite good with any of these other weapons." Keep shrugged.

"I can!... Never mind, you're right." Jaune placed his head down.

"Now now, don't fret Jaune, we'll be fine." Aoi said placing his hand on his shoulder. "Alright, Keep we need to keep Mr. Arc safe at all cost, we don't need a dead man."

"I see."

"I think it would be best to set up shop here since it seems to be quite safe with your defenses." Ozpin stated.

"Yes, I think that'll be the best." Keep spoke.

"S-speaking of those defenses," Jaune began, "Why do you have them installed."

"Well, since the White Fang loves to rob this store, I thought it was best to…. 'Invest' in security to the store."

"Right…." Jaune replied.

"So shall we get started fortifying?" Ozpin asked.

"Agreed." Said all the men in unison.

Meanwhile back at Beacon the girls had all gathered in the cafeteria with team RWBY and the remnant of JNPR the head of operation 'Jaune's Our Love' "All right ladies, let's get our game plan ready!" Ruby began.

"What should we do?" Asked a girl in the crowd.

"Well," Yang began, "Jaune being the clumsy love to all of us, dropped his sword trying to escape our grasp, so we can track him through his scent."

Ruby held Crocea Mors in the air while the crowd of women began cheering and chanting, 'We'll find you our love!' Ruby put Crocea Mors up to Zwei who was being held by Weiss.

"Yes, our lives together forever with him is soon to happen." Pyrrha said in a dreamy fashion.

"I call first dibs." Nora demanded, getting a hateful glare from Pyrrha.

Before any of the women could start to argue about who would get Jaune first Zwei let out a conformation bark to signal that he got Jaune's scent, "Ladies, we found him! No more fighting, we have a job to do." Moments later the women of Beacon gave out a cheer and marched out of the school towards the airship docks.

Jaune and Team JOKA were hard at work creating the best damn fortress all of Remnant have seen, everything from sandbags to bear traps were set in place, they were ready for war.

"Alright, I think we'll be good." Jaune said.

"Oh Writer, Jaune why do you like doing all of this cliché crap? We all know how this is going to end now." Aoi said.

"O-oh…. Right…." Jaune replied.

The men all stood in silence for a bit, all felt a bit unease at the events to come, after stand for what seemed to be hours there was a knock on the front door and everyone sprung to a fighting stance, except for Jaune who jumped behind a sandbag.

"Who's there?" Asked Keep.

"Jaune's wifes." Spoke the women behind the door. Each of the men began to stare at one another with looks of horror.

"B-but how?" Jaune whispered.

"In some regards it may have been a bad choice to go somewhere in the middle of Vale." Ozpin replied.

"Ugh alright, let's get ready to fight, and probably run." Aoi said.

"He isn't here, sorry ladies." Keep spoke.

"We have his sword and we had our dog find him! We know he's here!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Get ready to fight girls." Spoke Yang behind the door.

"Oh no….." Jaune mustered.

While the men and girls were preparing to fight Roman Torchwick began walking towards the store with tons of White Fang members, I guess since Keep had been upgrading he needed more men to stop him.

"Hello ladies," Roman began, "I'm sorry but could you all step aside while I rob this old man?"

"In your dreams Torchwick." Weiss stated.

"We need to get our husband first!" Pyrrha spoke.

"Husband? What's going on here?" Roman perplexed.

"You will not come any closer to our beloved Jaune, and if you touch him we will hurt you." Spoke Blake.

"Oh really, you aren't going to stop me from getting that dust, and I'll gladly kill that boy." Roman stated.

At the sound of the potential harm to their beloved the girls began raising their weapons towards Torchwick who in turn along with the White Fang members followed suit.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to fight for this." Nora spoke.

"Bring it on." Roman confidently spoke.

Instantly after he said that each group began rushing at one another getting into a heated battle in the middle of Vale, it was an all-out war. Hundreds of people attacking at once, at the same time the men inside the store were peaking at the carnage.

"You know….. I think Roman inadvertently saved us." Aoi spoke, "I kinda feel bad."

"Don't be." Ozpin replied.

"Hey I said kinda, I didn't said I did."

"I think we should escape to somewhere else." Jaune suggested while explosions were happening left and right.

"That would be advised." Keep said.

"Any ideas where to go Aoi?" Ozpin asked.

"Hm….. Maybe we could go to this dance club, I need that favor from the guy there anyway." Aoi said.

"Aoi, why do so many people have something they need to repay you with?" Jaune asked.

"That's a story for another time Jaune, let's get moving."

"There's an underground tunnel I have to lead to a nearby alleyway, I think we'll be able to get out from there." Keep said.

"Right, let's move. I'll call for someone to meet us there to help a bit." Ozpin spoke.

The four men started to go under the tunnel and made their way to the escape, once they got to the alleyway they scouted to see if the coast was clear and it seemed to be fine and started to head over to a dance club to get some help from a friend of his. They hadn't noticed that one of the girls spotted them and was ready to follow after the fight. When they got to the entrance they we met by a man in an all-black suit with a fedora and red sunglasses, "A-Aoi um, h-how are you?" The man asked.

"I'm doing fine, can I go in and ask Junior about something?"

"Y-yeah s-sure come on in." The man replied

As the man walked the four men followed into the nightclub, Aoi was getting some odd, yet terrified looks from some of the people in the club. Like they've seen him before. Once they reached the bar the man called out, "Hey boss you have a visitor!"

"Who is-?" Junior asked coming out from under the table and was met face to face with Aoi. "It…" there had been a moment of silence between Junior who was looking somewhat terrified at the moment.

"Oh h-hey Aoi it's been a long time old friend, h-how's teaching been?" Junior asked rubbing the back of his head.

"I've been good, how've you been? I see this place is improving since the last time a came here." He replied.

"Good good, s-so why are you here now... n-not that I don't want you too." Junior quickly added.

"I'm calling in my favor, and I was wondering if me, my student, and three other friends here could lay low here for a while?"

"What's the situation for you to want to do that? And three others? Where's the third?" Junior asked.

"He's already here I assume." Aoi said pointing towards a bar table where a man was at it with what seemed to be a lot of alcohol.

"O-oh….. him? Really?" Junior stated.

"He may be a drunk, but he is quite reliable." Ozpin stated.

"Who said my name?" Qrow said standing up walking towards the men.

"I said drunk, but that's close enough." Ozpin said.

"Oh hey Oz, Aoi, so what's the plan?" Spoke a slightly drunk Qrow.

"We'll explain that soon." Aoi said, "Thanks for helping."

"No problem, when I heard about lady problems…. Well I had to come."

"Anyway Junior, I'll explain why we need help." Aoi began to explain Jaune's female crisis to the nightclub owner while Jaune and the others sat down getting some water. Well according to what Qrow likes to call it, "Hell's spring" After minutes of explanation Junior was laughing so much he was almost hard for him to breathe.

"Wow," Junior began still laughing, "your life sucks kid."

"Yeah I've noticed "Jaune replied.

"Want don't you just off the kid." Junior said to Aoi but moments later he just understood what he had just said getting a killers look from each of the other men at the table.

"I'm his Professor and mentor do you really think I'm going to 'off' him right now?" Aoi asked with an angry tone and pointing his pistol towards Junior who had his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa! I-I'm sorry I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to make you mad, please d-don't!" Junior pleaded.

Aoi holstered his pistol and gave out a sigh knowing he shouldn't have lashed out like that, but he deserved it for threatening his student.

"Look Junior we go way back," Aoi said softly, "Just please, help us?"

Junior gave out a sigh of relief that he wasn't getting his ass kicked today, "Ok Aoi I'll let you guys stay he-."

Junior stopped himself as he remember something. "Wait, didn't you say ANY girl that was around Jaune would get affected?"

"Yes… Why?" Ozpin said.

"Hey, who's this cutie?" Spoke the Malachite twins.

The six men began to glance at each other with looks of horror on their faces Jaune had just placed his head down knowing this wouldn't end well. Aoi on the other hand sighed and face palmed forgetting that there were twins here too. _Well at least this time the club is nice for this._ Aoi thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note-** **Howdy hey all! this fic has influence from another writer by the name of** **kingxana0 and his story is called Jaune's bad day, the underline theme is similar but the overall conflict and events to happen will be different, I suggest you take a look at his work it's quite beautiful especially "A Lonley Duet is an Oxymoron".** **a new chapter will come out on Thursday's. I hope you all enjoy. I do not own anything RWBY all rights go to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. Also I know this Chapter came out late, I've been a bit busy lately, I'll try to get back to schedule next week but I can't promise it, otherwise I hope you all enjoy this Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4- How's hell Jaune?

"Alright *cough* *cough* who's still alive?" Junior asked looking over his club in ruins. He saw that most of his men were on their backs groaning from getting the utter crap beat out of them from the twins, who were now peacefully sleeping tied up in rope that Qrow had somehow found after being able to take them down, which wasn't an easy task even for Drunkle Qrow himself.

"I literally just got this damn place clean…" Junior spoke falling to his knees tearing up.

"Qrow? Where'd you even find all of that rope?" Ozpin asked.

"I have my ways with women." Qrow shrugged.

"I don't particularly like the way that was phrased." Aoi joked.

"Oh get that damn mind of yours out of the gutter Aoi, jeez." Qrow said.

"I'm just saying Qrow, I'm just saying."

"Um gentlemen?" Keep began, "where's Jaune at?" The five men began looking around through the rubble to find Jaune, worried that he might have died in the fight.

"Guys? Is um….. Everything clear out there?" Jaune finally spoke up from behind the bar.

"Oh thank goodness you're still alive, I thought all this pain was gonna be for nothing." Aoi said.

"N-no not yet... I'm still here." Jaune shaking.

Aoi walked over to the shuddering boy and placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him, "Alright, I think it'd be best to get some food and calm down a bit."

"R-right…" Jaune said.

The men all sat down at the bar, well at least what was left of it after the fight. "Could we all get a drink Junior?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah…. Boys, could you all get us some soda?" Junior said still crying about the damages.

"Actually could I get some alcohol?" Qrow asked.

"No, Qrow you don't need to be getting drunk in a time of distress." Aoi said in an angered tone.

"Look Aoi, I need a drink in a time of distress, and alcohol is the best remedy."

"Yes but alcohol is what ruins lives Qrow, I get it but you're an amazing fighter, but being a drunk isn't the best role model for inspiring huntsman."

"Jeez Aoi why are you _always_ on my back, you're just like Winter sometimes."

"Winter tolerates me more."

The two huntsman began to argue back in fourth with one another while the others are a bit unsettled by their argument. "Um….. Professor Ozpin?" Jaune asked.

"Yes Mr. Arc?"

"Do they not like each other very much?"

"Let no, they get along quite well, but there are times where they….. Disagree with one another." Ozpin explained.

"Right,"

"They've known one another all the way back to their years attending Beacon as huntsman in training, Professor Aoi was a good friends with the members of Team STRQ, they've gone on many joint missions with one another, but Aoi and Qrow always had different points of view on certain situations, neither men are perfect by any means, Aoi has a tendency to 'go off the rails' when he's stressed. He has a short temper at times, and Qrow of course enjoys pushing his buttons, even when they were younger. Their arguments are out of spite of one another, but mainly Qrows way of messing with Aoi."

"Wow…. That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Jaune asked.

"It may be, but they've been friends for years, so it's a normal occurrence for those two." Ozpin stated.

Jaune had never seen his Professor act this way in such an angered tone, Aoi was always someone upbeat and easy to talk with when you needed help. Learning that he has short temper and can "go off the rails" makes Jaune wonder how much he really knows about his mentor. _Does anyone in school really know that much about Aoi?_ Jaune thought, he never realized how little anyone knew about their Professor and thought that this hell he's been going through could be a way to learn more about someone he looks up to. "Mr. Keep? Mr. Junior?" Jaune asked.

"Yes?" Both men replied.

"Why did you two have favors to fill for Aoi? Like what exactly did he do before he was a teacher?"

Oz, Junior, and Keep all looked at one another wondering why he had asked the question, but it was interesting. "Well," Keep began, "Before he was a teacher and sometime after he graduated from Beacon, he worked at my store as a cashier and an errand runner, he, to be honest with you, wasn't the best when he started. I asked why him why he wanted the job and he told me that he wanted to get enough money to support his family that had done so much for him while he was attending Beacon. He was very shy and was quiet, he never had his own personality when he started, and it seemed as an odd personality since he was huntsman at the time. Over time he grew to be more outgoing on the job, but there was an incident that made me respect him much more and the reason why I wanted to repay him. It was a late night during the Summer, it was a bit humid and dry outside and our shift was getting longer and longer, right before we were about to close some thugs decided to hold up the place while I was at the cash register and I thought I was going to be a goner, I gave them what they needed but they said they didn't want any witnesses of any kind, so they decided they would kill me, before the bullet was shot Aoi lunged in with his sword and beat the utter living cow crap out of the thugs. He had been so angered that they'd have the audacity to kill someone they had robbed and was defenseless. He didn't kill any of them but beat them senseless until the police came, after it all he hugged me and began to cry, he told me that he was sorry how he acted, but he didn't want someone he had cared about so much over the years get hurt, I told him from that day forward if he ever needed me to do anything for him, all he needed to do was call."

Jaune took in all of this information really intrigued in what his Professor was like, also to get his mind off of the opportunity of his death. "Wow….. W-what about you Junior?"

Junior took a sip of his drink, "Well, he came to the club to hang out every once and a while, but he never drank any alcohol and always had sat at the corner of the bar by himself. I always came over to talk with him, he was a nice guy and we eventually got to know each other more and I liked him a lot, he became a regular. This bastard was always a jokester, one day this huge drunk guy was trying to hit on this girl and was being really disruptive to the whole dance club, I wanted to stay away of the life of getting violent but I wanted to get this guy out, I tried talking to him but he caught me off guard and got me into a chock hold and wouldn't let go, moments later Aoi comes in and apprehends this drunk and throws him to the ground and gives him a abosulte help of a verbal beat down telling him to never _ever_ treat anyone the way he did and seeing him act like that was different then how I knew him while talking and I grew an inate fear that he could kill me in a second, I don't know something about how he acted that night has me very paranoid of him, he's still an amazing friend and I'm glad he asked for his favor finally after all this time."

Jaune wanted to know why Aoi has his moments of anger and how he's able to live with it, _maybe I'll ask him about this once everything dies down._ Jaune thought. Jaune enjoyed listening to the men learning a bit more about his mysterious mentor, while the men were talking Aoi and Qrow had ended their argument with laughter, it seemed they made some jokes about Taiyang and began teasing one another, they'd made up which was a nice sight as they walked over to the others in laughter. "Finally, you two are done." Ozpin stated.

"Yeah, we're good now, I remembered why I liked Aoi." Qrow replied.

"Oh please, I had the high ground the whole time, you couldn't stand a chance." Aoi said.

"Ha, alright, whatever you say A."

The men conversed on what the game play from here on out would be, but something lingered in everyone's minds, which Junior was the one to bring it to light. "Okay, I gotta get this off my chest real quick." Glancing towards Jaune, "So all of these women are literally throwing themselves onto you and you decide to not even come close to even slightly take advantage of it?" He said raising an eyebrow, "Like do you not want something like Kirito's harem? Or what?"

"I do admit, even though I am your teacher and mentor I am somewhat baffled by it too." Aoi said as the other men joined in with their interest.

Jaune began to blush a bit and started to rub the back of his neck, "Well it's nothing like that, so you see I have seven sisters and well I know how it looks and feels like to see a women pretty ticked off. And once this hopefully is all over the girls from the school will most defiantly kill me if I tried to take any form of advantage over them."

"So you're telling me that it's not so much that you don't want to, just that you know you'd get your ass beat you wouldn't be able to feel it?" Junior said grinning a bit, "Man would Torchwick kill to have a smart man like you on the bad side, speaking of Torchwick, did you guys past by him on your way here?"

"Oh yeah," Aoi began, "He involuntary saved us from the women earlier, but I think they killed him."

"We know Jaune is hiding in there, and Jaune's Harem will see him delivered upon us!" Ruby's voice rang out from behind the massive doors that led into the club. A number of loud explosions shook the room but the doors held firm.

"Yep, I think Roman died." Aoi said.

"Oh come on!" Jaune yelled.

"Don't worry girls, I got this." Yang's voice rang out from among the horde on the other side of the door, a massive crash could be heard as the blonde hit the door with all of her strength but it had stayed standing.

"Ha, take that!" Junior suddenly jumped up and pointed toward the door. "The best defense money could buy, Atlesian military-grade metal, not even the strongest yandere will be able to break that door! Only the best defense for my boys and my balls." he crossed his arms and a smug look came onto his face.

"Yeah, you tell her boss!" his men called out.

Team JOKAQ gave Junior an odd look from his statement and Junior had token notice, "She um… it's a long story." Junior confirmed.

"Right…" Aoi began, "Well I think it's- wait why did it get quiet all of a sudden?" he questioned.

Nora slammed her weapon against the doors and growled. "Come on you stupid door! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO GO BOOM! NOW GO BOOM!"

"Nora, I believe it would do you well to be calm, we will find a way past this door and…" Pyrrha stepped out of the way as Yang flew forward from behind and slammed both of her fists against the door. "… Save our waifu."

Blake growled at herself and crossed her arms, "I should've attacked as soon as I saw them walk into Dust Till Dawn, I knew that shopkeeper was shady."

Ruby put a hand on her teammates back. "You made the right move, we have every girl from Beacon backing us up right now, and all we need to do is get the door out of the way." She turned toward Weiss. "What's the status of the door anyway?"

Weiss sighed and looked at it. "It's the best grade military armor in the world, I don't think there is anything we could do to get past it without destroying the entire block."

"Is that an option?" Nora asked with a grin. "Because give me a few minutes and enough explosives…" all of the girls turned to glare at Nora. "What? Just sayin" she crossed her arms and pouted, mumbling about how she never got to have fun.

Ruby cursed mentally and looked toward Yang. "Do you think you can build up enough power to punch through it?"

Yang sighed and stopped her assault, turning around to look at her sister with a shrug. "I can't really get any build up off of it; the shield absorbs all of the energy off my punches so I can't even get a buildup of kinetic energy from it."

Ruby growled under her breath, annoyed that her Jaune was so close but also blocked. Until an idea came to her mind. "So how much force do we need to destroy this door?"

Weiss shook her head. "Probably a single punch worth a few hundred tons. Maybe we could call One Punch Man?"

"We don't have that much time Weiss." Blake said with a frown.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea!" Ruby grabbed Yang and walked toward the waiting group of girls out on the streets, each ready and willing to strike. "Do you trust me?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Of course," Yang smiled at Ruby and put a hand on her shoulder. "I trust you more than anyone, well expect maybe Jaune, but that's because I am in love with him."

Ruby smiled and hugged her sister. "Love you sis," Ruby got behind Yang and pushed her into the crowd. "Hey everyone Yang got Jaune's first kiss and she is bragging about it!"

All of the girls froze and turned toward Yang with murderous intent, raising their weapons and stepping toward the blonde.

"Meep…" Yang gulped as they descended upon her.

"What in the world are they doing now?" Junior asked, looking through on of the security camera's on the outside as the group of girls started attacking Yang.

"Oh no…" Qrow began. "This'll be bad…"

"W-what do you mean?" Jaune asked now more terrified then ever seeing him in this state.

"Well you see Yang's semblance allows her to absorb attacks she gets from her well 'enemies' and it basically makes her stronger and stronger with each hit… so if she gets into a fight with a whole crowd of other fighters who will clearly land blows on her… Well you get where I'm going with this."

Junior gulped and unconsciously cupped his balls, "I don't know if I can continue to help you Aoi."

Aoi bitch slapped Junior, "Hei! You better not drop out now! We work together we die together! Get a grip!"

"R-right." Junior said.

"We need all the costumes you got!" Jaune shouted.

Yang drew in a few breaths as the last girl in the crowd fell unconscious. Her entire body was basically a huge bruise and the only thing that kept her from falling over was her lust for Jaune. Also the nuclear reactors worth of energy she was currently carrying around inside of her after fighting off an entire lovesick group of women. She was completely covered in flames, "Ruby?"

"Yes Yang?" Ruby asked, innocently tilting her head to the side.

"I get first dibs on Jaune, and we are making the new A Million Shades Of Yellow." Yang walked past the still standing girls, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, and Nora. She stood in front of the door with a grin and pulled back her fist, slamming it against the door with all of her force. A massive explosion on the inside and the doors flying off their handles inward proved the plan a success.

The group of six girls entered into the club only to find a number of already fallen mooks, two sleeping girls, and what seemed to be six men under a blanket that was half invisible….

"It may be a hunch, but I don't think this is gonna work." Qrow whispered.


	5. Chapter 5-Yeah, I Don't Think It Worked

The girls gave the six men confused looks and each of them began to look at each other, none of them could believe the sight in front of them.

"Uh…Jaune?" Ruby was looking at the semi invisible Jaune. "What are you wearing?"

"What? I'm not Jaune… I'm the ghost of Jaune….. I-I died in a fight in this club." Jaune attempted.

The girls turned their gaze towards the semi invisible Professor, "Care you explain professor?" Yang asked.

Aoi looked towards the women, "Well, you see ladies we all died in the fight….. Obviously…. Since we're all ghosts."

"Is that so?" Yang said.

Pyrrha sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Jaune we all know you aren't died…. Because we can still smell the scent of your loving lotion."

 _Damn you Pumpkin Pete Body lotion! You have forsaken me!_ Jaune thought, "Well you see, after death the last scent of the people they remember will be surrounding their friends for the rest of their lives."

"Oh?" Weiss asked with a small frown. "And why would that be."

"Simple my beautiful flower, if someone were to die, like me, their loving friends will remember them and never forget them for the rest of their lives and will love the smell they leave behind." Jaune laid out his reasoning and hoped to the God Writer that his plan worked. It was only a temporary solution, but it was all he had.

Weiss blushed and giggled at the compliment, an action so strange that her team all took a moment to look at her, causing the white-haired girl to quickly regain her composer and cough into her hand. "You do smell excellent Jaune."

The girls all looked at each other, none of them trusting the other one to speak or act.

While they focused on each other the six men slowly circled around them and to the door, seeing a small army of heavily equipped women lying unconscious on the street.

"Hey wait a minute!" Nora pointed toward the six men. "I am starting to think Jaune isn't actually died!"

Jaune quickly threw off his blanket. "Gotta blast!" As he and the rest of the men ran as fast as they possibly could, but Junior being the coward he was faded from the rest of the group and disappeared, legend has it he actually died, or he probably just figured out how to use the blanket properly. Aoi had let Keep depart from the chaos since he didn't want his friend to die in such a terrible way, and so he accepted his request to depart from the group.

"I think we made it into the clear." Ozpin said.

The remaining men, Jaune, Aoi, Ozpin, and Qrow began to head down the hundreds of alleyways of Vale trying to get as far away from the night club as quickly as possible.

"I hope you're right Oz." Qrow stated.

"Well I think everything is going to be alright…" Aoi said, moments later Jaune ran into a figure on the sidewalk, with another figure standing nearby walking with the person making them fall over.

"Oww… w-what did I run into? It's like a brick wall." Jaune said still laying on top of the figure.

"Salutations!" An orange haired girl said, giving Jaune a small wave and smile.

"…Oh come on! This isn't fair!" Jaune said as the rest of the men shook their heads in disbelief.

Jaune flung himself towards Aoi and attempted to hide behind him to protect himself from the girl, Aoi was just looking at the girl as the others continued to shake their heads.

"Um, pardon me sir but I don't think you are going to be able to hide like that." Penny found the boy to be pretty odd, and that is saying something coming from Penny.

"W-wait…" Jaune said peaking from behind Aoi, "You aren't in love with me?" Aoi stopped shaking his head and glanced at Penny also a bit confused himself.

If Penny would have been able to blush she most defiantly would at his words. "I…um…that's to say…you seem perfectly nice but…"

She was cut off by Jaune wrapping her in the biggest hug he could possibly manage and began to cheer, "Oh thank you God for making her normal! Someone isn't in love with me!" He began to do a little dance, Aoi was also starring at Jaune's little dance and noticed Penny's confused look, and began to notice who was with Penny, it was Winter… "Oh! Winter you're here too!" Aoi spoke.

"Thank you for finally noticing me." Winter scolded.

"Why hello Winter it has been quite some time." Ozpin bowed.

"Indeed it has, it's good to see you all." Winter stated, then shooting her glance towards Qrow, "Well not all of you."

"Oh come on Winter you know you lo-.." Qrow was cut off as Winter pulled her sabre out. "Ahem, right, this isn't the time."

Winter placed her sabre back onto her side and exhaled heavily, "Aoi? Professor Ozpin? What is this boy trying to say about Miss Polendina being normal?"

"Well…." Aoi began, "It's kind of a long story." Aoi began to explain to Winter the situation the boy was going through all at the same time of slapping Qrow for being annoying.

"I see, my own sister has fallen for this…." Winter glances towards Jaune, "Blubbering boy, once I find her I will scold her for her disrespect."

"Right." Aoi stated, "Well, I guess that'd help us with one of the girls, I'm just glad you two aren't under this weird trance."

"Don't worry," Winter said putting her hand up, "I don't fall for men under any circumstances, especially Qrow."

"Oh come on Winter, what did I do?" Qrow scolded.

Winter gave the drunk a nasty stare, "You did everything."

"But I didn-." Qrow began but was cut off, "Look Qrow, Winter, let's all set our pasts aside and focus on saving Mr. Arc from lewd things from happening to him." Aoi butted in.

"Of course." Winter stated.

"Yeah, yeah." Qrow replied.

The six walked to a nearby abandoned building, one that seemed like a perfect hiding spot. Jaune went into full detail about his story, giving everything he could remember telling Penny how bad it really was. Throughout the explanation Qrow and Winter were back to their bickering while Aoi and Ozpin were sitting near some windows looking out for any of the other women.

"Why do those two always argue?" Aoi said.

"They go way back Aoi, you know this, you were with them through their history." Ozpin stated.

"Yeah…." Aoi said.

"Oh that is… that is quite bad isn't it?" Penny had a bit of a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah, I think it might be dying down since you don't seem to be effected by it at all. Or even Winter, I think things will be going our way sooner." Jaune let out a sigh of relief.

"Damn it Jaune! What did I say about saying cliché things like that?" Aoi scolded.

"Oh! S-sorry professor." Jaune panicked.

"Yes… that must be the reason…" Penny said, following it with a laugh that sounded a bit more forced then she meant it to.

The two sat in silent for a moment before Penny spoke up again. "So is it nice?" she asked, looking to Jaune.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking over to her, noticing the sudden drop in her voice.

"Having other people love you." She asked, her voice almost a whisper as she spoke.

Jaune paused for a moment and shook his head. "I don't really know, I haven't ever really been in love, and honestly I don't think they are either, just in lust playing on their minds." He looked toward Penny and smiled a bit.

"I suppose" she said, looking down at her hands.

"What's wrong?" Jaune asked. She had gone out of her way to help him, it wasn't right that he shouldn't try to help her. After all he might have problems, but that was no excuse to not help others.

"It's just…" Penny sighed and shook her head. "I am still getting used to having a single person who calls themselves my friend, and I am wondering what it's like to have so many people want to be around you, want to be with you even if it's in a strange way."

Jaune picked up the sadness in her voice and stood up, walking over to her and putting his hands on hers. "Two."

Penny blinked and looked toward the blonde haired man. "What?"

"Two people who call you their friends." He gave her a bright smile. "Anyone who saves my butt from a hoard of crazy girls gets bumped up to friend."

Penny smiled and turned her head away from Jaune's eyes, feeling a new option leap to her heart as their hands touched. "T...Thank you Jaune."

"No problem" the two sat there for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company.

"Oh for the love of… Everyone prepare for battle!" Aoi began as he reached the two standing as the front of the building exploded as Cinder made her way in, "Jaune Arc, you will not escape."

"I….. I thought you got rid of her Oz!?" Aoi was shook.

"I um….. I thought I did." Ozpin proclaimed.

The wall on the other side of the building suddenly exploded as Team RWBY, Nora, and Pyrrha entered in. "He is ours!" they all called out. Qrow faced in the same direction of Aoi, while Ozpin and Winter were back to back with them ready to take on Miss Fall.

Penny looked between the two and quickly pushed Jaune behind her. With Aoi also next to Jaune ready to get out of there. "No you are both wrong!" They all turned to look at Penny. "He belongs to neither of you."

Jaune grinned. "You tell 'em Penny!"

Penny smiled. "Because I love him, and none of you will touch him."

Jaune felt his shoulders sag and looked between the three groups, the defenders of Jaune next to him all slapped their heads after hearing what Penny said, every defender now knowing damn well there was no chance of escape. "Meep"


	6. Busy man Update

**Update:** **Hello everyone! It's me! ShyBridge, um well you already know that huh? Well, how are you? Wait... oh** zura **. Anyway I just wanted to put out a quick notice, since Chapter 6 of "Arc's Conundrum" was not released this past Thursday, I took a bit of a hiatus since school is still a thing for me, and I still need to do some tweaking to the final product of the chapter, so hopefully next week on the 9th I'll be back with the next chapter. Thanks for** you **patience and I'll see you then!**


	7. Chapter 6-Is It Over Yet?

The defenders of Jaune and Jaune himself looked between the various women and gulped. Jaune attempted to blend into the wall as they glared towards each other. Right now he would rather be dead they surrounded by these women who probably wanted to do unspeakable things to his body. Aoi was trying to think of any way to get them out of this situation but he was out of options. "Yeah… We're doomed." he began.

"Now now," Ozpin began, "Be more optimistic Aoi."

"I still feel that thirsty women are stronger than any other warrior," Aoi said.

"He's right, I would know," Qrow stated winking at Winter.

"And what does that mean?!" Winter growled.

Team RWBY, Nora, and Pyrrha quickly loaded up their weapons and got into position to begin their attack. Cinder summoned up twin balls of fire in her hands and smirked wickedly. Penny's bag opened and from it a number of blades came out, hovering around her. The groups glared at each other and got ready to begin what was no doubt going to be a fight for the ages.

Until another wall blew up, sending out a plume of smoke.

"How is this place even still standing!?" Jaune asked, having fallen so far into madness that he could only point out how things continued to become more insane.

From the hole in the wall came Ren, Sun, and Neptune, carrying their weapons and looking ready for an all-out war.

Nora turned to Ren and glared. "Don't try and stop us…" before she could finish Ren strode forward and put his hands on both sides of Nora's face, delivering a kiss of intense amazement it was like a fluffy kitten rubbing against her lips, it was awe-inspiring.

The entire room fell silent for a moment as the groups tried to process the display. Jaune had a crazed grin of happiness and terror on his face as Aoi slowly grabbed a 100 lien card and placed it into Jaune's hand, Jaune blinked and looked at the two in shock.

After about a minute long kiss Ren broke off Nora's lips and looked at a very shocked Nora, "Nora?" Ren snapped in front of her face to get her attention. "Are you still in love with Jaune?"

"I….. We're Together." Nora whispered in a dreamy voice, her cheeks still bright from the kiss.

"W-wait what?" Jaune stated.

"Hm….. I guess my theory was right." Ozpin quickly shook his head.

"Oz, what are you talking about?" Aoi confused.

"Well I had a theory of how to fix our situation, and one theory I had was that if the man of the women's dreams kissed her the trance was broken. But that was just a theory at first." Ozpin explained.

"Why didn't YOU SAY ANYTHING MAN?!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Like I said it was just a theory, a RWBY The-."

"Don't you dare." Aoi cut Ozpin off.

Jaune was still as confused as ever with everything that was going on, "S-so wait…." Jaune began getting the attention of his defenders, "Does that mean if I kiss the girl that has me in their dreams then will the whole trance be broken?"

The defenders all looked at one another and began discussing what this all meant, "I could be the case." Aoi said.

"But how would we get the girls to not kill one another in the process?" Qrow asked.

"Oh don't worry," Ozpin smirked, "I got this." he walked into the middle of the fray of women and coughed into his hand, putting back on his more authoritarian voice. "Ladies I believe I have found a solution that works in such a way to speak to your current madness and drive away the infection, without harming Mr. Arc hopefully."

"Why should we listen to you?" Ruby asserted.

Ozpin turned his head toward her. "Because if you don't I will be," he paused and pushed up his glasses further up his face. "Disappointed."

Ruby froze in place as images of her parents telling her they were disappointed in her doing something dumb played into her mind, and no doubt the rest of the assembled women's minds. "I'll… I'm sorry."

Ozpin smiled and toned down the disappointed voice, a weapon he only pulled out when it was strictly needed. Aoi gave his friend a blank look and shook his head, he was amazed that Oz thought of doing that to get the girls attention.

"So how does this work, I mean I don't really know if I love any of them, I mean there are some of them I like and well might dream abo…" Jaune began to blush and quickly changed the subject, "Anyway how do we work around that?"

"Two minutes in heaven," Ozpin said with a warm smile, "Ten Lien per girl."

"You're kidding right?" Winter asked.

"Honestly only Oz would think of that," Aoi replied.

Jaune glanced at his mentor and then to his headmaster, "You wanna make money off this?"

Ozpin took a quick sip of his coffee, "Then would you like to pay for the damages?"

Jaune began to survey the city and saw the city was engulfed in flames, building destroyed and lives scared. "Heaven it is."

Neptune and Sun glanced toward each other, "We are going to kill him after this right?" Sun asked.

Neptune gave his partner a grin, "Just wait." Aoi overheard what the two said and walked over to them.

The duo noticed and both began to look scared, "If you so lay a hand on Jaune after this is all over, after the hell we've both been through you'd wish you were the ones being chased by these women." He said sternly.

"Y-yes sir…" The duo said in unison.

In theory being able to kiss a number of beautiful Huntresses was great. After all most of them were quite amazing, and Jaune could have never imagined having the chance to live through this kind of experience, not even in his best dreams.

Of course, that was just a theory. In reality, after about the hundredth kiss, Jaune was starting to get less of a thrill and more of a 'let this end' kind of vibe. Some of the kisses were the liveliest thing Jaune has ever experienced, like when he had kissed Yang and she had basically made the kiss into something that would probably be in a lewd fanfiction. But there were also very awkward kisses, like with Ruby, who afterward hadn't been freed from the spell but had said to him 'hm… that was fun.' before skipping to her bedroom.

He was glad that Ren had freed Nora from the spell earlier; it would have been like kissing one of his sisters. One of his sisters who was just ticking to kill someone. Speaking of which as soon as they had gotten to Beacon the two had disappeared and no one had seen them. Jaune felt a smile play over his face as he imagined that Nora was probably returning Ren's kiss to him. If anything at least there was one bright point in the day. Jaune was still sitting in the closet while Aoi was outside of it waiting to see if Jaune had found his one true love and break the spell for all the girls at once.

"Oh sorry about that." He looked at her from the other side of the door.

"It's fine," she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So, I suppose we should kiss and get it over with hm?"

Jaune gulped and felt his heart begin to pound a bit quicker. At the same time through. "Hey don't say it like that."

"What do you mean?" she asked, sounding a bit confused.

"It's just… I…" Jaune took a deep breath. "I mean, kissing the other girls, I don't want you to think that you are just another kiss… I mean…" he sighed, whacking his forehead. "Okay, I want you to know that, that I do want to kiss you, even if you weren't all messed up in the brain."

Aoi who was still outside overheard what Jaune said and giggled a bit, _As smooth as ever their Arc._ Aoi thought.

Pyrrha blushed deeply and a warm smile came over her face. "Thank you Jaune, now then, shall we?"

Jaune nodded and the two began to lean forward, their lips coming close enough so they could feel the others breathe against their skin. As they got closer all Jaune could think about was kissing Pyrrha, and that nothing else really seemed too important with her so close to him.

"Hey!" a sudden cry caused the two to lurch apart as Weiss glared at Jaune. "You kissed me!"

"No, no Weiss _you_ kissed him!" Winter shouted troughing towards her little sister.

"I…. I did no such thing!" Weiss replied.

"Me and you are going to have a serious talk, now come with me!" Winter dragged her sister away who was pouting.

"What a woman." Qrow gushed which Aoi gave him an odd look once he heard him.

Jaune blinked in surprise by the anger in her voice but was also surprised at how she was pouting. He then came to the realization that if she was angry that meant the effects of the Dust must have worn off. Which was great!

But moments later a legion of other women's voices joined in with Weiss and the sound of reloading weaponry could be heard, "Oh right… Not all of them are going to be happy about that…" Aoi was standing next to the open closet with Ozpin and he gave out a sigh and facepalmed once more. Aoi has done that a lot when he's with Jaune. But they are made for all the right reasons.

Pyrrha sighed deeply and smiled to Jaune, "It might be a good idea to run."

Jaune smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah, but before that." He leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on Pyrrha's lips, giving a roguish smile, "Wanted to do that, for luck."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, "Luck?"

"Oh yeah!" Jaune turned around and took off running with a smile on his face while an army of women led by Weiss; who got away from Winter's grasp, were hell-bent on revenge for the stolen kisses began to charge after him."

Jaune laughed a bit while running, "You know Professor Aoi, today hasn't been too bad after all!"

Aoi laughed a bit and began to shake his head a bit and looked towards the fleeing boy and turned towards Ozpin, "You know Oz," he began, "I love being that kid's mentor." As he began to run after the boy. "You're a liar!" Aoi shouted.

"Ha-ha," Ozpin took a sip of his coffee looking at a flee Aoi, "Good luck you two."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Now this is more or less the end of the story, but if you all would like I can make another few chapters talking about how this hunt will go down if I do continue it would only be another chapter or two. If any of you would like me to continue this a bit more then shot me a review or anything of that nature. Alright well, I'll see you guys all next time! Bridge signing off!**


End file.
